Being Sakura Haruno sure is hard, ne?
by WatashiNoTenshi07
Summary: Sakura Haruno struggled over the years to forget and bury the love she had for Sasuke Uchiha. When she finally thought she was over him, here he comes back into the village! What will she do now? DISCONTINUED !


_**A/N: Uhm… hi guys! I'm just new here so please R&R to boost my confidence… and by the way, please no flames. This is my first fic ever so please don't hate me. If you don't like it you could just click the 'back' button, okay? No need to be violent on your reviews. Please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes. Arigatou! **_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own NARUTO… I just wish I do. :)**_

_**Thanks to: Mariella Miranda, Judy Mea and Kristiana Olan for all the help! Now on with the show…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

NORMAL POV

A pink-haired girl would be seen wandering the deserted street of the hidden village of Konoha. She was obviously wandering aimlessly as her eyes were not focused on where she was heading but her eyes were clouded with memories that were utterly mortifying.

The thoughts of her childhood crush were flooding her mind and the state he was in when the mark behind his neck started to pulse and proceeded to produce fiery black marks to spread all around his body. She also remembered the look in his surprisingly sinister yellow eyes, which were normally pitch-black, with a black pupil.

The thought of the disturbing snake sannin with hair as black as oil that flowed through his back and his yellow eyes that resembled the eyes of a snake made her tremble both in anger and fear. Then what the sannin said during the previous chuunin exams made her frown in worry. Orochimaru stated that _HE _would be definitely going after that sickening bastard because of his need for power in order to achieve his goal flashed through her mind

She shivered slightly as a chilling wind passed her, her hair swaying around her and her brushing her cheeks. But she shivered delicately not just because of the wind but also because of the epiphany she just had. She sprinted through the streets to the location where she suspected _HE _would be headed to at this time of the night. She just hoped she was not too late.

SAKURA'S POV

I was running as fast as I could but my intentions were wasted when my eyes started to water. I was mentally cursing myself for being so weak… so weak that I couldn't even protect the ones that I loved. I just end up hurting them all the more.

I fought back the tears with a renewed determination to not allow my feelings to get in the way and hinder me from focusing entirely on the matter at hand. I was focused on getting there before _HE _does so I could stop him from fleeing to that sick bastard. I was getting nearer I noticed so I continued but tried to keep silent. Then I felt his presence so I came out from where I was previously in and then he spoke…

NORMAL POV

"What are you doing here at this time of the night, Sakura?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"In order to leave the village you have to take this road." Sakura stated a fact, ignoring his previous question.

The boy she was talking to didn't even give her a second glance as he ignored her and continued on his way towards the gates of the village. As he passed her he spoke once more,

"Go home and sleep." He ordered her as emotionlessly as a robot.

As she saw the boy of her dreams and fantasies walk farther and farther away from the spot she was frozen on, she finally decided to break down, to let all the emotions she's been bottling up inside her.

"Why?" She whispered softly but the man she was speaking to heard her but paid no attention to what the girl was blubbering about as she continued to sob softly.

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?" The sobbing girl sprouted many questions at the onyx-eyed man but he just glanced at her coldly then replied with a question of his own,

"Why do I have to tell you anything? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Quit bothering me all the time. "He spoke the last sentence harshly and his words slashed through her heart as if he just plunged a dagger through her chest. But she just smiled meekly and spoke,

"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became genin… the day the three-man teams were decided. And we were alone at this very spot." She glanced at the stone bench then continued speaking,

"You were angry at me, weren't you?"

FLASHBACK:

Wind was blowing from the north, and two figures were near the stone bench. The pink-haired girl was speaking to raven-haired boy.

"See, he doesn't have any parents. Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he's so unruly." She was referring to the blonde kid that was apparently having a crush on her but she obviously despised.

The raven-haired lad's gaze dropped to the ground and his raven bangs covered his eyes that were clouded with memories of tragedy, his clan's massacre.

"Loneliness… You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents." He said the first word with so much pain it was almost tangible.

The girl, confused as to why he was acting this way, asked,

"What's wrong?"

But instead of answering the lad walked away, but before he was out of hearing distance, he glanced at the girl and just said bluntly,

"You really are annoying."

END FLASHBACK

"I don't remember." He said monotonously.

"It's okay. That was a long time ago… but it started on that day. You and I and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was awful but… even so, it was fun." Sakura said as tears were still falling from her eyes. They were filled with nostalgia as they reminisced their moments together as a team.

She continued when the boy she was talking to remained silent, "I know what happened to your clan, but with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy, no one… neither yourself… nor me." She said the last part with more fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"I know that. I am different from you. I follow a different part than yours." He said, making it clear how far the distance between them was. That only served to give more heartache to the weeping girl.

"It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto. He said now vocalizing how he chose something over his 'friends'.

Then the girl became desperate as she sensed where this conversation was now going to. "Aren't you gonna be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me yourself that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends, but… If you leave, for me… to me, it's the same thing as being alone!" She said as she was bawling her eyes out while almost screaming the last part to emphasize her feelings.

But the boy remained impassive. "From this point on, new paths will start."

Then she blurted out something that she normally wouldn't have even the guts to say.

"I… I love you more than anything! I will make everyday enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why… I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge. There must be something I can do!" She confessed right there, but the boy seemed unfazed by her promises of happiness.

Then she continued, "That's why… please stay here with me… If that's not possible, please take me with you." She said the last part softly with her head down and tears splattering to the ground.

Then the boy who had her back to the girl turned halfway around and said with a condescending tone, "You're still annoying."

The girl with pink hair froze on the spot, green orbs widened at her crush's harsh words. Then, she was on her breaking edge,

"Don't go! If you go, I'll scream out loud and –"

The girl abruptly stopped screaming when the boy in front of her was gone in a flash. Then she felt his presence behind her. With her eyes still bloodshot with tears, she stood still. The evening wind passed the two of them, ruffling their hair. Then the boy spoke softly,

"Sakura, thank you." After the boy said this he tapped the girl on her neck. Then the girl said softly "Sasuke…kun." Then she blacked out and went limp on the boys waiting arms.

A girl about the age of 17 was thrashing in her sleep. Her movements caused her pink locks to cover a part of her face as some of it clung to the skin of her forehead since she was sweating profusely.

She mumbles something incoherent then tears starts to fall from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks then onto the pink pillow her head was resting on.

Two heartbeats later, she screamed then sat up on her bed, panting. She was holding her head in her hands as she still sobbed quietly.

The emerald-eyed girl was no other than the legendary medical sannin's pupil, Haruno Sakura. She was now a 17-year old jounin.

She was now calm enough to stop the waterfall of tears flowing down her cheeks but she still hugged herself. She then glanced on her bedside; she read the clock that said it was just 3 in the morning. She grunted, then mumbled to herself,

"Won't get any more sleep, huh."

She then threw the sheets aside and swung her legs to be able to stand up. As she stood up, she had a glance at the picture of her genin team, team 7. She sighed when she saw her sensei and her blonde knucklehead best friend and kyuubi container, Naruto. Then her focus was averted to the scowling raven-haired teen. She sighed sadly, then flipped the frame downwards then proceeded to get a coffee from her kitchen…

* * *

_Sneak peek for Chapter 2:_

_As Sakura muttered a quiet "Itadakimasu", Sai spoke,_

"_Can you tell me something about love?"_

_**A/N: R&R, please? Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
